schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Semester
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 16 "The Final Semester" 2015, the new year Duane returns. He have to present his speech soon, but it looks like he will be going later because there are so many people that needs to go. Duane was talking to Conner catching up on stuff. Nate had cut his hair, he is really quiet not really happy. Duane don’t see anything wrong with it. It’s like a hipster styler haircut with a part on the side. Duane reunited with Morgan and Brian. Austin has been hanging out with Charlie, they have became good friends. Morgan was saying how in new years she was on acid. She was tripping out. At lunch, everyone was there, Kevyn came, Duane had got a new phone, and he exchanged numbers with Tia and Kevyn. Tia is bitching at little Tyler for being stupid. Nate, he hasn’t been saying much, or saying anything at all. Duane was worried about him. The negative energy wears down on duane. In Psychology, Dylan was happy to see Duane, Tony came in talking to Shannon. Tony had mentioned that Tony and Shannon has been hanging quite a lot lately. The next day, it was a possibility that Duane would presenting his research paper today on Tuesday, but of all days Duane overslept and woke up around 8:50 (after English class) duane is pissed, it is really snowy outside, actually the first snow day of the year. At lunch, Tia usually walk to school with Duane, but she was waiting outside for 10 minutes for him, she had no idea that he over slept. But luckily for Duane, he was not set to present. The next day, after a little speech with Krav, Duane was set to present. Conner was advancing his slides. Duane had a sip of his monster before starting. And Duane did really good. At the end, Krav had gave Duane a complement on his speech, she said it was well prepared and it seem like he didn’t have any notes to look off of. Duane smiled he was happy. Next is Tyler Henderson, his opening video was amazing but his speech was terrible. He skipped all the slides and just gave up. It was really sad. Duane laughed a little. In art, Duane was talking to Nate until the ms. Collins came and criticized Duane for drinking a monster, then she started reading the label. Duane looked at Nate with this annoyed look. She read that pregnant women are not allow to drink them. Fact of the day. In guitar, Morgan wanted a sip of the monster because she loves it so much. In psychology, Duane walked in with his monster and all of a sudden Tony says hi to Duane. Duane laughed in his head. Seymore is substituting for Ms. Lorde, they headed to the library to work. Duane sat near Vince and Adam and was hanging out with the seniors instead of the juniors. At the end of while everyone is waiting for the bell, Tony and Shannon walked over to Duane saying hi, trying to talk and joke with Duane. Duane painted a nice big smile on his face just playing along. After a week of finals, Days days of math, Duane coming in for guitar, and English it’s time for new classes. Dune and Tia meet up in Ms. Kravs room for the last time. Conner comes, with his giant glasses looking like Clark Kent was talking to Duane, they get to see their research scores. Conner believes this time he broke the D record. Duane know he didn’t do good. Conner got his packet, and had a D on the paper and C on the speech, Duane had a D on the paper and A- on the Speech, Tia had the best scored in the class, A (99) on the paper and B on the speech. Tia and Duane will have he same 3rd block together, and Conner and Duane will have the same second block together. Duane’s first block is Guitar 2. Surprisingly Ramone is in this class, Diane saw Morgan Yahr walk through the door. He asked her about the final, because you needed a C or higher in the class to advance to guitar 2. Morgan said she forgot to do it, she’s wondering if she will get pulled out the class. Duane see the Matt the stoner is also in this class, Duane is good friends with him, Duane, Morgan and Matt was talking. Then, guidance called for Morgan, she left to see what was going on. Duane is looking around to see who else is in the class, and far left its this kid who really looks like Dan pisselli Allen. Duane wasn’t sure at first but it was him, Duane wasn’t too happy to have him in a class like this. This class is mixed with guitar 1 kids and Guitar 2 kids… It’s a big class. Second black is senior issues, to Duane was so surprised to see Conner and Vince in there, Conner had said hi to Duane. The teacher had a really deep voice but seem nice. He had assigned seat by alphabetical order. Duane even noticed Gianna Tucker in this class, he had said hi to her. Conner sits behind Duane, Gianna would have sat next to Duane, but she was took to sit in the front. There’s a challenge, there was 5 teams, the had to uses resources and tools to create the highest tower, the team with the highest tower wins a prize. Duane is super competitive and is ready for his. His team is Gianna, Cassie, Conner and this mixed girl. Everyone was spreaded out so there would be no cheating. Everyone had a paper plate, 5 playing cards, a red cup, a white stiraphone cup, a roll of scotch tape and different sizes of plastic sticks. First everyone just knew what they wanted to do, they taped the long red stick inside the red cup making it stand up. The sticks with taped to be two stories high. Tyler Henderson who is also in this class is cheating by looking at Duane’s group. Then Duane semester taping the playing cards and taping sticks to each side so it can stand up when the put it inside the plate that Gianna rolled. The rolled up plate went inside the small cup which was stacked on top of the red cup. But they had to take down one card because it was too heavy. The teacher is coming around measuring everyone’s tower. There are three teams that are the highest, Duane’s team is one of them. Which team will win, who will be in Duane’s classes….?